Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life 3: Ancient Savage Planet
Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life 3: Ancient Savage Planet is a game for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. It's another sequel to Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life and Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life 2: Ordeal of Fire. The game includes about 300 need to draw items along with the same 8 worlds. In this version, The Witch Doctor attempts to drain the color from the planet, Quatros (Where the kids and the civilians are located), while the hero and the other kids are trying restore it. Plot Through time, the Eds were going to do a great scam for the kids (They were going to use the giant pencil to create another hero). When they were going to do it, the scam eventually went wrong when an "Unknown Evil Villain" came out of nowhere and abduct the kids and the citizens (except Rolf) without warning leaving the Ed's and the other kids alone. The other kids were worried that the "Unknown Evil Villain" was going to trap the citizens for good on another world, So the Ed's decided to create another hero with the giant pencil (This is where the player is able to draw their own hero). Shortly after their creation, Rolf was running for his life from the Plasmadons; they are giant mutated Lizards that have Spikes on their head and they can shoot out lasers from their mouths. After the Ed's witnessed the monsters, the Ed's and the hero went on chasing the Plasmadons to save Rolf's life. After the Ed's and the hero saved Rolf from the Plasmadons, Rolf tells Edd that there is a dying planet which was known as Quatros that is dying from having it's color being drained by the Quaza Infected Spikes that were scattered around the planet. The Hero and the Ed's have to reach the planet by taking the big mountains, reach the moon and get on the planet to conquer The Witch Doctor evil spread once and for all. Gameplay The gameplay of Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life 3: Ancient Savage Planet is for the most part, different when compared to the original and Prequel, such as; instead you have to switch screens by using the D-Pad buttons up and down from 3D (Top Screen) to 2D (Bottom Screen) to draw platforms and shapes and switch screens by using the D-Pad buttons up and down from 2D (Bottom Screen) to 3D (Top Screen) to find hidden platforms, secret portions of levels and more while on adventure mode, you can now equip up to many different types weapons on adventure mode, also, you can simply crash, blast, and smash enemies like the original. Unlike the original, there is a big hub where you an access all of the levels and all of the shops. Each zone contains every unique level through it's unique environment. Collect coins to buy new moves in Kevin's move store, goodies in Nazz's Goodie store, video clips at Jonny 2x4's film store, buy and hear music from the game levels in Eddy's Music store, buy weapons from the game levels in Edd's weapon store, and buy Hero Templates from Edna's A.K.A Template store. In the game you will be given drawable hearts, and will be defeated when they are all gone. Collect hearts to replenish your health and watch out for enemies, who will drain you of your lives. Like in the other Drawn To Life games, you can create any type of hero. List of Characters Heroes: * Creation Hero (whatever you want to call it) * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Edna Bosses: *Wreck Monster *Moonnarch Lord *Giant Swampage Monster *Frost Blast Crusher *Ancient Pharaoh King *Giant Flame Scorpion *Mindsoul Witch *Witch Doctor *Giga Locknarch *Giant Marshed Squid *Infernoraxx *Black Phantom Citizens and Kids: *Rolf *Nazz *Sarah *Jimmy *Jonny 2x4 *Kevin *Lee Kanker *Marie Kanker *May Kanker *Liz *Kyle *Dick *Leo List of Worlds, Levels and Theme 'World 1: Sky Wonderland' *Level 1-1: Skyway Hill (Field) *Level 2-1: Stormy Sky (Sky) *Level 3-1: Reefed Tops (Field) *Level 4-1: Black Caves (Cave) *Level 5-1: Waterfalling Mountain (Waterfall) *Level 6-1: Swamped Jungle (Jungle) *Level 7-1: Lush Rainforest (Jungle) *Level 8-1: Station Mineway (Mine) *''Bonus Level 1: Wonder Skypath (Mountain)'' *'Boss 1: Wreck Monster (Field)' 'World 2: Moon Base' *Level 1-2: Sandup Surface (Moon) *Level 2-2: Neon Station (Factory) *Level 3-2: Calcite Cave (Cave) *Level 4-2: Deep Starway (Sky) *Level 5-2: Poison Silos (Factory) *Level 6-2: Calcite Mountain (Moon) *Level 7-2: Rocket Jumps (Sky) *Level 8-2: Caved Moon Crater (Moon) *''Bonus Level 2: Gravity Falls (Moon)'' *'Boss 2: Moonnarch Lord (Moon)' 'World 3: Crocodilian Jungle' *Level 1-3: Fruitside Jungle (Jungle) *Level 2-3: Junction Boatyard (Ship Hold) *Level 3-3: Craged Skyway (Waterfall) *Level 4-3: Mt. Reefwood (Mountain) *Level 5-3: Dusk Ruins (Ship Hold) *Level 6-3: Metal Jungle (Jungle) *Level 7-3: Stinger Hive (Hornet Hive) *Level 8-3: Mineside Shaft (Mine) *''Bonus Level 3: Glowing Jungle (Jungle)'' *'Boss 3: Giant Swampage Monster (Jungle)' 'World 4: Frosty Hillside' *Level 1-4: Coolside Land (Snow) *Level 2-4: Ice Factory (Factory) *Level 3-4: Mt. Frostbite (Mountain) *Level 4-4: Whiteice Mine (Mine) *Level 5-4: Frozen Ship Hold (Ship Hold) *Level 6-4: Glacier Passway (Mountain) *Level 7-4: Stormy Tundra (Snow) *Level 8-4: Freeze Skypath (Sky) *''Bonus Level 4: Blackice Chamber (Cave)'' *'Boss 4: Frost Blast Crusher (Snow)' 'World 5: Sacred Desert' *Level 1-5: Sandy Dunes (Desert) *Level 2-5: Egyptian Desert (Desert) *Level 3-5: Buzzed Hive (Hornet Hive) *Level 4-5: Relic Castle (Pyramid) *Level 5-5: Scorching Mountain (Mountain) *Level 6-5: Pithole Mine (Mine) *Level 7-5: Cactus Desert (Desert) *Level 8-5: Rising Pyramid (Pyramid) *''Bonus Level 5: Crypt of Gold (Pyramid)'' *'Boss 5: Ancient Pharaoh King (Pyramid)' 'World 6: Flames Volcano' *Level 1-6: Worldcore (Core) *Level 2-6: Hot Lava Plumes (Lava) *Level 3-6: Blazing Furnace (Machine) *Level 4-6: Boiling Galleon (Ship Hold) *Level 5-6: Smoking Mountain (Core) *Level 6-6: Red Hot Mines (Mine) *Level 7-6: Steel Furnace Vent (Machine) *Level 8-6: Burnout Volcano (Lava) *''Bonus Level 6: Blazing Core (Core)'' *'Boss 6: Giant Flame Scorpion (Core)' 'World 7: Mysterious Town' *Level 1-7: Mystic Forest (Forest) *Level 2-7: Hex-Twirl Comb (Hornet Hive) *Level 3-7: Smoged Woods (Forest) *Level 4-7: Crushing Castle (Castle) *Level 5-7: Gothic Keep (Castle) *Level 6-7: Poisonous Den (Hornet Hive) *Level 7-7: Shadow Cavern (Cave) *Level 8-7: Shaded Tower (Castle) *''Bonus Level 7: Magical Tower (Castle)'' *'Boss 7: Mindsoul Witch (Castle)' 'World 8: Quaza Infected Lair' *Level 1-8: Sinister Cave (Cave) *Level 2-8: Digital Core (Mine) *Level 3-8: Infected Factory (Machine) *Level 4-8: Erupting Skies (Sky) *Level 5-8: Drones Foundry (Machine) *Level 6-8: Dark Hot Trail (Lava) *Level 7-8: Darkness Mines (Mine) *Level 8-8: Toxic Toning Cave (Cave) *''Bonus Level 8: Witch Doctor's Core (Cave)'' *'Final Boss: Witch Doctor's Lair (Cave)' ''Secret Worlds ''(Secret Worlds are only accesible when you complete 105% of each world including the bonus level.) 'Secret World 1: Water Melody Land' *Level 1-S1: Symphony Beach (Beach) *Level 2-S1: Rhythm Waterfalls (Waterfall) *Level 3-S1: Charming Village (Canal) *Level 4-S1: Melody Waterworld (Beach) *Level 5-S1: Royal Canals (Canal) *Level 6-S1: Molten Gear Core (Machine) *Level 7-S1: Harmony Mountains (Waterfall) *Level 8-S1: Wonder Cape (Beach) *'Boss S1':' Giga Locknarch (Beach)' 'Secret World 2: Swampage Marsh' *Level 1-S2: Riverside Marsh (Swamp) *Level 2-S2: Perilous Walkway (Mine) *Level 3-S2: Sticky Washway (Swamp) *Level 4-S2: Ancient Ship Hold (Ship Hold) *Level 5-S2: Shattered Caves (Cave) *Level 6-S2: Mudhole Bayou (Swamp) *Level 7-S2: Swamp Mountain (Mountain) *Level 8-S2: Blaze Swamp (Swamp) *'Boss S2: Giant Marshed Squid (Ship Hold)' 'Secret World 3: Amorphous Industries' *Level 1-S3: Blob Alley (Factory) *Level 2-S3: Elevator Track Mine (Mine) *Level 3-S3: Mysterious Cave (Cave) *Level 4-S3: Dim Light Mine (Mine) *Level 5-S3: Poisonous Shipwreck (Ship Hold) *Level 6-S3: Blackout Factory (Factory) *Level 7-S3: Mine Cart Rampage (Mine) *Level 8-S3: Fireball Foundry (Machine) *'Boss S3: Infernorax (Machine)' 'Final Secret World: Digital Neon Core' *Level 1-S4: Steel Station (Factory) *Level 2-S4: Volcanic Factory (Machine) *Level 3-S4: Torch Light Cavern (Cave) *Level 4-S4: Lightning Neon Bridge (Mountain) *Level 5-S4: Trick Track Test (Mine) *Level 6-S4: Oozing Castle (Castle) *Level 7-S4: Shadow Shade Mine (Mine) *Level 8-S4: Lava Furnace (Machine) *'Boss S4 Part 1: Black Phantom (Cave)' *'Boss S4 Part 2: Black Phantom (Ghost Form) ' (Cave) *'Boss S4 Part 3: Black Phantom (Dragon Form) ' (Cave) *'True Final Boss: Black Phantom (True Ultimate Form) ' (Cave) Enemies All Enemies appear randomly in each level depending on it's environment. There are 65 enemies that the hero will encountered in the game. 'Lizard Lazahs' Lizard Lazahs are a group of lizards that can shoot lasers out of their mouths, some of them cannot. *Plasmadon *Core Swiper *Krook *Kraxe *Spikodon *Sacred Cobra *Flamadon *Crocodons *Giant Crocodons 'Amorphing Blobsters' Amorphing Blobsters are creatures with no shape, they can attempt hurting the hero by using their own body for ammunition. *Waxmush *Rockma *Oosplat *Burnspout *Shellonster *Splatball *Snowget *Gootank *Spring-Blob *Heatblast *Swampflame Tip: The Amorphing Blobsters shoot out goo at the hero that can get stuck on the hero and can slow down his/her progress, shake your 3DS or rub it out with the 3DS pen to take out the goo on your hero and defeat them. 'Bugging Dwellers' Bugging Dwellers are a group of bugs that can try stinging at the hero or try to shoot with their stingers at the hero. *Thornax *Thorncore *Thornget *Hornoflame (Appears in many of the Mine Cart levels as the Mini-Boss.) 'Human Like/Ghosts' As they resemble humans, they are still trying to hurt the hero with weapons and such. *Emo Ghost *Pharaoh Mummy *Tribal *Shielded Tribal *Archer Tribal 'R.O.W' Robotic Operating Warriors have been in service since the invasion of Evil Tim's shadows, the army has been looking hero and have had warrior robots destroyed by the hero many times, they had developed many different kinds of robots and weapons to try stopping the hero's path from saving the Ed's and the kids. *Neutrore *Neo-Neutrore *Battlebot *Magmabot *Gun & Shield Bot *Rotor Bot *Energy Bot *Miner-Bot *Drill Bot *Racebot *Turrasoar *Turrablast *Turrascope 'Barrel Busters' Barrel Busters all live in barrels for protection against other enemies, they use it to try knocking off enemies of a cliff or a ledge. *Barrel Runner *TNT Runner *Barrel Climber *TNT Climber 'Junk Army' Wreck Monster and his warriors have been looking for land to try making more global warming on Quatros. *Junk Monster *Junk Warrior *Junk Cannon *Junk Flyer 'Submerge Beasts' There are many dangers under the water, the hero must defend him/her self from these beasts. *Locknarch *Locklet *Sharptopus *Giant Blowfish *Gastro-Jaw (Underwater Shellonster Counterpart) 'Witch Doctor's Enemies' The Evil Witch Doctor created these mosters to try defeating the Ed's and the hero. The hero must defeat these enemies once and for all before these monsters try draining color away from Quatros. *Fangz *Dark Fangz *Waspix *Raw-Jaw *Scorpio *Flame Scorpio *Tigross *Darkron *Sceptisaw *Boomeruk Trivia *Most of 's music is from the Donkey Kong Country Series, but some of it is from other Drawn to Life games, Banjo Kazooie, Banjo Tooie, Space Station Silicon Valley, Ed, Edd n Eddy: Scam of the Century and etc. *There is no water world in original story line worlds, but water actually appears in most of the levels. It can be accesible within the secret worlds. *This is the first time we get to see an actual space world ever since the first Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to Life game (Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to Life 2's space world was actually a secret world). *There is one Nintendo/Rare character that appears as an enemy in the game which in case is a Krook and their other fan counterpart, Kraxe. *Even though Witch Doctor is the real final boss of the game, Black Phantom is the true seconary final boss in the game (he can be accesible through the secret worlds). *Emo Ghosts strongly resemble Carrie from The Amazing World of Gumball. *Just like it's prequel, is an EEnE-Hero Factory crossover but with Drawn to Life elements. *This is the first Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to Life game to be released on May rather than being released on Christmas Day. *This is the first (and so far) the only game to actually show the main protagonist from the Drawn to Life games on the box art. *This is also the first Drawn to Life game to be in 3D (Nintendo 3DS) and HD (Nintendo Wii-U). *The 3DS verson of has framerate Issues and can oly run the game in 30 frames per second. *Fire Lord was mentioned in this game whe the Eds talked about the level "Blazing Furnace" that this place has simmilarities with Fire Lord's factories. Music Each section of the level of each theme has their own music. These links will lead you to the actual songs. Category:Crossovers Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:Games